


Feast of Regrets　——後悔の饗宴——

by Nelyo3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: Infinite_Monkeysさんの作品、”Feast of Regrets”の日本語訳です。サノスは悪戯と嘘の神など決してスカウトするべきではなかった。IWもEGも存在しないユニバースでサノスは悪戯の神の神の真の力を思い知らされる羽目になる。





	Feast of Regrets　——後悔の饗宴——

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feast of Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795801) by [Infinite_Monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Monkeys/pseuds/Infinite_Monkeys). 



Feast of Regrets by Infinite_Monkeys

サノスは悪戯と嘘の神など決してスカウトするべきではなかった。

その時はいいアイデアのように見えた。小さなヨトゥンは、ほぼ文字通り、彼の膝の上に落ちてきて、そして資源節約の名のもとに文字通り世界の半分を破壊することを厭わぬ者として、彼を無駄にしないのは理に適っていたのだ。腹立たしい問題に対する効率的な答えだと。

おそらくサノスの過ちは、彼の最新のやる気のない採用者に与えた任務の選択にあった。昔々、地球はその者の遊び場であった、そして戦術的な利点を提供する代わりに、その者はサノスの想像をはるかに超えるほど壮観に失敗してみせた。それでも、ロキがスペース・ストーンだけでなく、彼が貸し出しだマインド・ストーンと全チタウリ軍までもまんまと失ったとき、サノスは、『わしが全宇宙を支配した暁には苦痛を味合わせてやる』リストに彼を載せ、そして別の件へと進んでいった。

事実、サノスは、特に過酷な遠征から戻って、彼の玉座が鮮やかな、醜いピンク色になっているのを発見するまで、彼のことなどすっかり忘れていた。

さらに悪いことに、彼の最強の副官にそれを磨き洗わせても、その色は薄まりもしなかった。玉座の石自体の外側が削り取られたが、その下の石もまたピンクだった。ネビュラが上から塗り重ねてはどうかと提案したが、しかし塗り重ねようが色はシミのように滲み出してしまった。このままでは彼のオプションは、玉座を完全に放棄するか、それともピンクの椅子に座るかしかなかった。

最終的には、選択肢はなかった。他の椅子は彼の体を包むほど大きくなく、或いは彼の体に合わせて快適に作られておらず、或いはそれほど高く、堂々として、そして宙に浮いてもいないのだから。

彼の数人の将軍たちが忍び笑いをした時、彼はそいつらの首をボキ折った。言葉が広まり、やがて誰も笑わなくなった。

少なくとも、彼の目の前では。彼は疑念を抱いていたが。

ちょうど彼が、誰がこの不都合な悪戯の背後にいたかについて、疑惑を持っていたように。

*********************

彼らが征服している惑星は、快適に原始的な段階に達し、そのまま留まっていた。

つまり、彼らは電気、繊維加工、そしてポリマー合成を役立て、彼らのあばら小屋を快適さと貿易に満ちた大規模で堅個な都市へと組織した、だが彼らは銀河系の組織へ参加する興味や構想をまだ示していなかった。どうやら、一見したところ、いままでそのような組織が存在していたことを知らなかったようだ。サノスと彼のチルドレンは彼等の手引きと、そして破滅の元となるだろう。

それでも、混乱の中、悲鳴の中で、惑星の住民の反応には一瞬だがどこかおかしなところがあった。住民はサノスのことを耳にしたことがないはずだ、なのに彼らの恐怖は未知のものに対するものではない。それは彼等の周りに絡みついているものがなにかを既に知っている者たちの、狂暴になり、残忍な道化師と化した小さなペットの恐怖だ。

何かがサノスの目を捉え、そして彼は進み出て通りにいる男を引っ掴み、突き出した腕の先に釣り下げる。

その男のシャツにはサノスの顔の絵がある。事実、複数の顔が。

最初のヤツはかなりよく似ていて、サノスの見慣れた顔は厳格な決意の表情をキメている。キャプションはシンプルに『マッド・タイタン』。それはサノスが受け入れることを学んだ、称賛さえした称号である。勿論、単純な心の持ち主には天才と狂気の区別などできないのだ。

２つ目は、だが、彼の顔は変えられ、グロテスクな笑顔が彼の特徴の上に描かれている。『グラッド（ありがと）・タイタン』、キャプションに読める。

３つ目は似たような、ただ笑顔の代わりに、彼の表情は滑稽な悲しさにゆがめられていて、漫画の涙が一筋彼の頬を伝い落ちている、『サッド（悲しき）・タイタン』、ブロック体がそう宣言している、

最後の顔では、彼はきまり悪そうに俯いて、ほとんど縮み上がっている、まるで実体のない手に丸めた新聞紙で彼の頭をピシャリと叩かれたかのように。『バッド（悪い）・タイタン』 と取り結ばれている。

サノスは唸り声をあげ、そして彼の手の中の男は恐怖に甲高い声を上げて身を捩った。「どこでこれを手に入れた、」 サノスが詰問する。

「知らねえ、」 男が答える。「そこらじゅうで売ってるんだ。ブームなんだよ」

サノスは眉をひそめる。「他にまだあるのか？」

「ああ、旦那、」 サノスがゆすぶったので男は再び呻く。「シャツ。帽子。バンパー・ステッカー。なんでもござれよ」

サノスは再び唸り声を上げると男を脇に放り投げた。男は一度跳ね返り、少し転がり、それから苦労して立ち上がると足をひきずりながら去っていった。  
  
何を探し求めればいいか知っている今となっては、それはいたるところにあった、彼が行く先々で残してきた死体のように惑星中に撒き散らされている。彼の顔は、衣類に、ぬいぐるみに、風船に貼りつけられ、それぞれが新たな屈辱的なあざけりだ。

征服の終わりには、惑星の民は彼を恐れた、だが彼はひとびとが未だ彼を尊敬していないという疑念を抱かずにはいられなかった。彼はまた、このキャンペーンの背後にいるのが誰か分かっていると、疑ってもいた。

それは一つの惑星では終わらなかった。どういうわけかそれはウケていて、そして彼が行くところ何処であれ、そこには彼の顔があったが、しかしそれは彼をバカにしているのだった。彼が知られ恐れられている世界では、それは反抗的な局面を取ったが、しかしそれでもまだ根強く残り続けた。

それはタイタンを本当に狂わせるに十分なほどだった。

*********************

『悪いタイタン』は彼の存在を脅かす災いの元となった、だが一日の終わりに、彼がピンクの玉座に座った時には、それは大して違いはないのだった。彼の征服はそれでも銀河全体に広がり続け、彼の計画はそれでも最終目標の避け難き完了に向かって前進しているのだから。

悪戯の数々が彼にとって不便をもたらした、それは真実だ、だがそれは決して真の害を及ぼさなかった。玉座のピンクを輝かせるラメ、チクチクして不快でそれから彼の衣裳の折目からキラめき、彼の行くところ何処へでも嫌な悪臭のように彼に染みついているそのラメにも、結局慣れた。エボニー・マウが彼のところへやって来て、彼の軍隊用の糧食がゴム製のアヒルに取って代わられたと苦情を述べた時には、彼は手近な天体に攻め入り、さらに略奪した。そして歌、あの酷い、こき下ろす歌がどこからともなく突然現れ人気を博した時、彼はそれを聴くのを拒み、彼の前でそれをハミングでもするものがいれば、誰であれ撃ち殺した。

全ては彼が克服できたマイナーな苛立ちだ。

ザンダーに着くまでは。

パワーストーンが保管されている金庫室への戦いは長く血まみれのものだった。彼は疲れ切って不機嫌そうに前進し、彼の前に立ちふさがっていた最後の数人の防衛軍の死体を踏み越えた。

だがそれはそこにあった、小さな容器に閉じ込められ、自由になろうと張り詰めながら。

または、少なくともそれが、彼が容器を開けて小さな泣き虫サノスのぬいぐるみを見つけるまで、彼が考えていたことだった。彼が拳に握りつぶしたとき、それは小さな甲高いキューという音を立てる、まるでこれが小型のペットに噛み噛みされるためのものだというように。

サノスは絶叫し、忘れられたタイタンの言葉で、復讐を誓った。

*********************

地球への旅は遅れた。彼は到着する前に少なくとも１つのインフィニティ・ストーンを手に入れることを期待して延期していたのだが、それはずっと拒まれてきた。

それでもなお、彼は行くだろう。彼の怒りはストーンの不在を補って余りある燃料となるだろう。

今回は馬鹿げたことも、馬鹿にされることもないだろう。彼はチルドレンを準備のために先送りし、そしてチルドレンは彼に、忌々しい記念品は地球人の故郷へはまだ届いてないと保証した。

彼はチルドレンに、彼が受けるべき尊敬に値するに相応しい、適切な輸送手段さえ準備させた。ヘリコプター、地球上で利用可能な最高の輸送手段、飛行機のように重力から解放されていながら、自動車のように操縦が可能な乗り物。

それは彼の未だ空っぽのガントレットと同じく金色に塗られている。

彼の宇宙船が着陸した時、彼はそれを見つけに行った。それは彼が要求した如くギラギラと金色に輝いて、希少な鳥のように不安定に停まっていて、そして近付くにつれ彼は側面に書かれた文字を認識できるようになる。

『サノス』 ヘリコプターに太字のブロック体で書かれた文字はそう読める、そしてその下に、むらのある緑色のペイントで『サイテー』

*********************

彼は戦いのことを覚えていない。彼は確かに、負けたことを覚えていない、だが赤い靄が晴れた時、彼はエネルギー・バリアの壁に囲まれた刑務所の独房にいた。

彼らはサノスに、地球の守護者たちが、激しくののしり声を上げながら己のヘリコプターをぶち壊し、高層ビルをへこませるほど市街中をヘリコプターを蹴り廻していたところを発見したのだと告げた。鉄の鎧を着た一人は彼を『大きな赤ちゃん』と呼び、彼を窮地に追い詰めることについて冗談を言う、そしてサノスは、この独房から逃げ出せ次第、その男に自らが着ている鎧を、一片づつ、食わしてやるだろう。

まぁ、それとそれからその男が彼に歯の妖精との攻防に負けたのかと尋ねたことについてもだ。ラメのギラギラは彼のせいではない、それはどうしても取れないのだ。

サノスは、彼がたったいま気がついた頭痛のサイズと疑わしいまでに同じ形をしたハンマーを持った、大きなブロンドの男を見つけ、叫んだ。「お前！」

その男は気付かれて微かに喜んでいるようだった。「俺」

「お前の、悪魔に憑りつかれた、蛇のような、卑劣な弟に、後悔するぞと伝えろ！」 彼は声を、通常、ピンクの玉座からでさえみなが脅かされるような、より低くより恐ろし気な音域に落す。「貴様の知る痛みなど甘いものだったと思い知ることになるだろうと、そう彼に伝えろ」

その男は眉をひそめ、本当に混乱しているように見えた。「ロキ？ お前は間違えているに違いない。弟はこの星の征服に失敗し、我らの捕獲を回避して以来、誰も彼を見た者はいない」

「こりゃマッド・タイタンって呼ばれているわけだ」 誰かが言い、そしてみんなが笑った。

*********************

彼らは間もなく１人の警備員だけを残して、彼を独り置き去りにした。それは屈辱的だった。

彼の聴覚の端から微かな音がゆっくりと大きくなり、そして彼がその音を捉えた時、それはあの曲、事実をゆがめた韻と苛々させるようなコーラスの、全ての歌詞が彼を嘲笑するために捧げられたあの歌へと変じた。

彼は喉の奥深く、低く、唸り声をあげ、そして警備員がこわばった。「あの歌はどこから聞こえてくるんだ？」 彼は詰問する、そしてそれはほとんど悲鳴に近かった。

「何の歌だ？」 扉近くの警備員は用心深く、だが本心からまごついているようだった。警備員は何も聞こえていなかった。

警備員はそれが何度も何度も何度も何度も繰り返し演奏されるのを聞いていなかった。「マッド・タイタン、なるほど」 警備員はぶつくさと呟いた。ずっとそうやっていればそれは本当になるだろう。

牢の片隅に、緑の瞳の閃き、高笑いの仄めかしがあった、だがサノスがちゃんと集中できるようになる前にそれは消え、後にはただ繰り返されるあのいまいましい歌のひずみだけが残されただけだった。

そう、サノスは悪戯と嘘の神など決してスカウトしようとするべきではなかったのだ。

  
  
  



End file.
